Albert
The Character Albert is the King of the Duchy of Basil and a playable character in The Legend of Dragoon, replacing Lavitz after his death. He is a smart person in the game. Usually referring to historic facts and his love for knowledge such as libraries. He knows quite a bit of information over Dragoons, Winglies, and other things. Additions Addition: Spinning Cane Number of Attacks: 2 Attained at Level 5 Level 1 | Damage: 100% | SP: 35 Level 2 | Damage: 125% | SP: 35 Level 3 | Damage: 150% | SP: 35 Level 4 | Damage: 175% | SP: 35 Level 5 | Damage: 200% | SP: 35 Addition: Rod Typhoon Number of Attacks: 4 Attained at Level 7 Level 1 | Damage: 150% | SP: 30 Level 2 | Damage: 162% | SP: 45 Level 3 | Damage: 174% | SP: 60 Level 4 | Damage: 186% | SP: 75 Level 5 | Damage: 202% | SP: 100 Addition: Gust of Wind Dance Number of Attacks: 6 Attained at Level 11 Level 1 | Damage: 200% | SP: 35 Level 2 | Damage: 240% | SP: 35 Level 3 | Damage: 280% | SP: 35 Level 4 | Damage: 320% | SP: 35 Level 5 | Damage: 350% | SP: 35 Addition: Flower Storm Number of Attacks: 7 Attained: Master ALL Additions Level 1 | Damage: 300% | SP: 60 Level 2 | Damage: 324% | SP: 90 Level 3 | Damage: 348% | SP: 120 Level 4 | Damage: 372% | SP: 150 Level 5 | Damage: 405% | SP: 202 Dragoon The Jade Dragoon is a Dragoon based mainly for attacking all enemies or assisting all allies. The Dragoon's defensive spells can really help you, and some even consider it the best spell/skill in the game. This Dragoon easily runs out of MP though, as there is no 10 MP attacks. This Dragoon also has a stronger magic boost then normal, a 220% boost, because of the characters' weaker base magic strength. Lvl. 1: Wing Blaster MP: 20 Enemies: ALL Description: Wind Strength 25% Lvl. 2: Rose Storm MP: 20 Allies: ALL Description: Reduce damage to 1/2 for 3 turns Lvl. 3: Gaspless MP: 30 Enemies: One Description: Wind Strength 100% Lvl. 5: Jade Dragon MP: 80 Enemies: ALL Description: Wind Strength 100% PAST 20 years prior to the start of the game, Albert's father King Carlo was murdered by his brother Doel. Albert had grow up with anger and hatred toward his uncle for the rest of his life. When he was about 20 years old, he took half of Serdio with him and turned it into the Duchy of Basil, his ruthless uncle turned his side of the country into the Imperial Sandora. Story Chapter 1: The Serdian War In the middle of Disk 1, you meet King Albert, the King of the Kingdom of Basil. He is really good friends with Lavitz. The group talks to him and Albert asks if they could defend Hoax, a fort southeast of the kingdom. Later after Shana's incident she falls sick in Lohan. After giving her treatment the heroes come back and give her the White Silver Dragoon spirit. After a competition the group decides to leave Lohan, but just as they do a knight from the knighthood tells Sir Lavitz that King Albert was taken hostage by Fruegel. Lavitz rushes out but is punched in the face by Hachel. After waking up, the group decides to go save King Albert. The group enters Hellena Prison and end up in a fight against Jiango. After that the group takes down Fruegel. The Man in Hood shows up and takes an object from Albert, the Moon Gem. Albert is left to the side and this angers Lavitz who in turn changes into his dragoon form. Lavitz rushes at the Man in Hood with the harpoon in his hand. The Man in Hood takes out a weapon, an ancient legendary weapon used 11,000 years ago, the Dragon Buster. The Man in Hood impales through the dragoon armor like nothing fatally wounding Lavitz. The hood comes off and it shows Lloyd. Dart is angered by this and Lloyd takes off in the direction of Kazas. Dart and Lavitz have their final talk. Albert is then chosen as the new Jade Dragon master of the Jade Dragoon spirit. Albert decides to join the group end this pointless war. They arrive in Seles and Dart tells Albert he shouldn't lift that plate up, but Albert says it doesn't hurt when he does things like that. The group enters through a secret passage once in Kazas to enter the castle. They find Kongol and fight him. They rush into the next room and meet face to face against Emperor Doel. After the fight, Emperor Doel is fatally injured and tells the group that Lloyd is heading to Tiberoa. The group decides to go once Hachel is chosen as the new master of the Violet Dragoon spirit. Chapter 2: The Platinum Shadow Category:Characters Category:Party members